Primera Impresión
by MiaKaCiD
Summary: Mi primer fanfic de Bleach. Se trata de la pareja IchiPyon [Ichigo x Pyon]. Se situa en el capitulo 117 al 121 del Anime y 201 al 213 del Manga.


**FANFIC BLEACH**

Paring: **IchiPyon** (Ichigo x Pyon)

_Primera impresión_

Capítulo 01

**- - - - - - - -**

Estaba feliz. Deseaba ya salir y tener un cuerpo. Hacia tiempo que no me metía en uno y con el paso del tiempo, perdí un poco la capacidad de moverme en uno de ellos. Cuando ya estaba dentro del cuerpo de Rukia-sama, estuve al lado suya sin apartarme de ella. Gracias a ella puedo estar durante un rato en este cuerpo, en este gigai. Poder moverme con facilidad. Como agradecimiento, le seré fiel hasta que mis fuerzas no puedan más. Mi miraba estaba en el suelo, no miraba a nada ni a nadie. Solo podía mirar a Rukia-sama, pero por un segundo, subí mi mirada y ví que Rukia-sama estaba hablando con alguien. No reconocía la voz, pero sabía que era un hombre. Eché un vistazo y fue cuando mis ojos se quedaron prendados del chico sin moverse ningún centímetros de el. Tenía el pelo naranja, era muy alto con los ojos marrones. Parecía joven, y era un Shinigami. Tiene mucha confianzas con Rukia-sama, parece que se conocen de hace tiempo. No se había fijado que estaba presente ahí escuchando su conversación. Pero eso me daba exactamente igual. Creo…creo…creo que ya entiendo lo que significa amor a primera vista. Yo…yo…siento que mi corazón palpita mas rápido cada vez que le miro, cada segundo que le veo…me he enamorado…Pyon.

"_¡¡¡Wiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!"_

Salté al instante para poder caer encima de sus brazos. Ahora que me fijo, es muy delgado…seguro que tendrá un cuerpo sexy-Pyon.

"_¡¡¡Ahhh!!! ¿¡Pero, qué demonios es esta cosa!?"_

No me percaté de que ella aparecería en frente mía, tirarme al suelo dejándome K.O. y maltratándome encima mía mientras Rukia y ese Arrankar extraño que apareció de repente empezaran a luchar sin que yo pudiera ponerme en posición, por culpa de esa alma modificada rarita. Apareció cuando Rukia se tomo la píldora que estaba dentro de una especie de contenedor de caramelos con la cabeza de un conejo, y según ella es Chappy, para ir a su cuerpo original y su gigai dejarlo con un alma modificada. Cuando la ví, parecía que era tranquila, leal a su maestra, quieta como una piedra sin mover ningún dedo. En esos momentos estaba hablando con Rukia, bueno, más bien estábamos discutiendo, como siempre, cuando más o menos tenia la razón, sin darme cuenta, se me abalanzó encima de mí. Como no, yo grité como un loco por ver ese animal, porque su comportamiento era el de un animal, me cogió con su mano y se me dirigió hacia mí acercándose muy rápidamente hacia mi cara:

"_¡Estoy aquí para ayudarte-Pyon!"_

¿¡Que cojones era "Pyon"!? ¿Su nombre? ¿Su mote? ¿Su forma de hablar? Ahora que me fijo, me recuerda su personalidad a alguien…

"_Se trata de Chappy. El Gikongan más popular en la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigami. Es el que había pedido en la tienda de Urahara, pero me dieron en su lugar a Kon aquella vez…"_

Al escuchar la definición que dio Rukia sobre Chappy, me paré a pensar un momento…esto no me cuadraba para nada… ¿se suponía que Chappy iba a ser mi gigai con anterioridad?

"_¡¡ ¿Cómo?!! ¿¡Quieres decir que desde un principio pensabas meter esta cosa en mi cuerpo!?"_

"_¡Correcto-Pyon!"_

Esto es peor que cuando conocí a Kon. No sabía que un alma modificada podría causar tantos problemas. ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mí? Pero al menos Kon tiene un límite, esta cosa de aquí…no tiene límite. Parece que le han metido un cohete por el culo y se ha dirigido a mí y se me ha pegado como a una lapa.

"_¡¡ En este caso ya no me parece tan malo que me pusieras a Kon!!"_

Ese comentario me ha sentido mal. Eso significa que soy una molestia para el, pero ¿Por qué? Con lo buena que soy…yo soy muy leal con las personas. Y mas cuando me enamoro de chicos tan guapos como el…ahora se va a enterar de lo que vale un peine. Así que puse todo mi peso de mi cuerpo encima del suyo, que le hice comerse todo el suelo por el insulto-pyon.

"_¡Eso ha sido muy cruel por tu parte-Pyon!"_

"_¡Ahhh! ¡Cierra el pico! ¡Por lo menos intenta tener un poco más dignidad!"_

¿Dignidad? Eres tu el que me la estas quitando…me estas haciendo ponerme mala al verte. Te voy a demostrar lo mujer que soy, pero antes debo educarte como debe ser-pyon.

"_¡Ay, ay, ay, ay, ay, ay! ¡Eso duele! ¡Rukia! ¡Ayúdame!"_

Pero no me escuchó, porque en ese momento apareció uno de esos tipos raros llamados Arrankar que están al mando de Aizen y nos atacó. Rukia detuvo el ataque y yo me dispuse a luchar también, pero esta loca me cogió por detrás y me hizo tumbarme de nuevo al suelo y ella agarrándome de la cabeza para que solo pudiera observar como Rukia luchaba contra el tío ese extraño.

"_¡¡¡Rukia!!!"_

"_¡Tu quieto parado! ¡Vas a ver en acción a Rukia-sama-pyon!"_

"_¡Déjame tranquilo, joder!"_

Pero la loca esta cuando le entraba una cosa le sale por el otro lado, me tumbó mas al suelo y se sentó encima mía. Me movía para intentar escapar de ella, pero cualquier movimiento que hacia, saltaba encima mía o me hacia alguna llave con el brazo para dejarme totalmente K.O. Lo único que podía hacer es intentar quitarme de en medio a esta pesada, loca, lunática…

**FIN**


End file.
